Survivor Island
by RomanticismRomanceWriter
Summary: Eighteen teenagers fly out to middle of Jamaica for the adventure of a life time. There are bad boys, shy girls, those who don't talk, and those with a bad history who are the kindest of all. The whole reason they came is for the one million dollars. To reach that goal they have to win invincibility for their tribe to avoid elimination and make it to merge. Austin x Ally, OC
1. Prologue

**Ok so I've been taking some writing classes and this is my first fan fiction. I am very excited for this one! This is just a Prologue. It will be short, but after this all the chapters will be very long compared to this. This is introduction to contestants and host. Most are from Austin and Ally, but some are OC. There are two Tribes: Ladang and Fericity. And FYI none of these competitors know each other outside the island. Major character does not mean they will go far either L Everyone is 18 on the show except for Chris who remains 15. You will find out about Chris.**

**Prologue:**

**(OC)**Nathan Dobbs- Host of show Survivor Island. He is extremely easy to get along with and loves twists.

**(Fericity) **Brooke- A very serious person who often takes a relationship with a boy quite seriously as well.

**(Fericity)**Kira Starr- A very genuine girl. She is very sweet and loves to make new friends.

**(Fericity)**Dallas- Very nervous around girls. He develops a bit of a crush on Ally during the first part of the season.

**(Fericity)**Austin Moon- Tries to act like "bad boy" of island. He is very passionate about winning and loves the enjoyment of music. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Fericity) **Ally Dawson- Quite shy around everybody. She eventually befriends Trish and they form a girls alliance with each other. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Fericity) **Dez- He is a very strange person on the show. He wears un-matching clothes when first introduced yet later must give up clothes. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Fericity) **Trish de la Rosa- She is very outspoken and extremely aggressive towards the other team. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Fericity+OC)** Chris- A 15 year old that is the most shy on the island. He is the youngest competitor on the island. He doesn't talk to many people and people question him. He had scars that are hidden. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Fericity)** Elliot- He is an extremely smart person who starts developing ways of winning the million dollars. He will develop a thing for Kira and Ally. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Ladang) **Chuck- Calls himself the "ladies man". He has a grudge against Dez for unknown reasons.

**(Ladang) **Ethan- He talks too much about history. He will have a major impact on something in one episode!

**(Ladang) **Hazel- Too happy about everything. She's often made fun of by Trish.

**(Ladang) **Trent- Very sneaky and tries to trick girls. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Ladang) **Mindy- Scares people easily. Has crush on Dez.

**(Ladang+OC) **Tiffany- Would rather be on Fericity. Makes alliance with Hazel. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Ladang) **Tilly- Strange girl who talks to herself.

**(Ladang+OC) **Chase-Charismatic guy who is not to be trusted. **MAJOR CHARACTER**

**(Ladang+OC) **Sara- She is obsessed with fashion. She is interested in Chris for his lack of dialogue.

**I seriously want your feedback on this first. If you think I should do the story please tell me! I appreciate criticism. If you don't then I won't do this story. Thanks for those of you reading this J**


	2. Day One- New Friends and Blondie

Ally's POV

I am a little nervous. I was sitting in the small canoe quietly glancing at the fellow people I am competing with. I quickly looked at the strange person next to me who was munching on gingerbread cookies. It's a little odd that he brought cookies on a canoe… oh god he noticed I'm looking at him!

"I had to eat Dezmond Jr... he was threatening to murder Leia Truffle Muffins", the strange character began to wept quietly like a small puppy.

"Um... what is your name?" My voice croaked with hesitance.

"It's Dez! Duh! Couldn't you tell by my son Dezmond Jr?" He rolled his eyes at the shy but helpless girl. "That was a cookie…" I said silently. "Yes! Goody-goody its Dez now will you please shut up already!"

Ally turned her face to look at a young blonde. She looked at his facial features noting the glints in his eyes. She quickly regained herself and darted her eyes at him.

"Can I help you little-miss ugly?" The young blonde was strumming his guitar with his legs on the side of the canoe. "Yes, as a matter of a fact you should know your being quite rude to me and…" She hesitated while looking down at her feet.

"God what a wimp..." The blonde looked away with pride.

I hadn't realized that my conversation with blondie had lasted approximately ten minutes and that we had apparently reached the shore. The island was beautiful! I could hear the chirping of birds and the smell of luxurious coconut. She lost the focus of the island as she saw the other five canoes arrive with three people in each of them.

"You can do this Ally..." I said to myself before my face landed flat in the sand.

"Oh doll, why don't you just quit now! A bigger chance for me to win the money!" The blonde began walking towards what she supposed were the "hotter girls". Ally hadn't noticed before, but the blonde was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt, and blue skinny jeans with the chain slightly to the left.

I quickly got up from the sand and dusted off my yellow floral skirt. She had not noticed that a short Latina was walking over to her. Oh god what is she going to say! Is she going to mock my clothing! Her thoughts were interrupted by the short Latina speaking.

"Ok I can already tell you right now me and you are going to get along perfectly! Oh by the way my name is Trish" She extended her hand out.

She couldn't believe someone was talking to her. "Are you talking to me or Dez who is the one wearing the funky clothes?" I pointed to the side of me where Dez was standing looking inside of a seashell.

"I meant you silly! Not that wackadoodle!" Trish yelled at the red-head to get his attention. "Well aren't you nice! And to think I would give you a cookie!" Dez walked away a little disturbed by Trish's outburst.

"Hi, I'm Ally…I'm a little shy so sorry If I'm not the greatest person to talk with" I looked down knowing that my new-found friend would probably walk away yet she still stood there.

"Trust me I need a friend on this island! And you're that friend!" Trish spoke up louder and hugged me and surprisingly I hugged back.

There hug was interrupted by a brown-haired muscular man. "Hey how are all you doing? I'm Nathan Dobbs the host of the show and the one who will get to see most of your lovely faces sent packing!" Wow he's so cheeky I thought.

"Now those clothes that you're wearing are going to have to go! You are only allowed one pair of clothes for your duration on the island, so go change into them and when you're done meet back here to know what your tribe you're on. See ya until then!" I saw the small but toned abs through Nathan's shirt yet it didn't make blush at all.

My thoughts were once again interrupted by a certain blonde, "Listen love you want to see some real abs you should check me out". The blonde winked at me causing me to look down at my toes and blush a little too much. Curse my ability to blush!

I started walking into the island and began changing into a two-piece yellow bikini with a small black bathing skirt covering the bottom part of my bikini. I looked ok, yet still pretty ugly. I started walking back to where my chance at a million dollars would start a chance to go my dream school…MUNY.

I stood waiting until a whistle interrupted me. I turned around to see a gorgeous looking guy looking at me! Why me out of all people!

"Why aren't there people like you back home"? He looked back at me with his reassuring smile. "Hi...I'm Dawson Ally…I mean Ally Dawson!" I extended my arm forth with it shaking violently. "The names Elliot, it's quite a pleasure to meet girls like you" He reached for my hand and kissed it charmingly. I immediately pulled my hand back to myself and eventually walked away from this narcissist.

I stood there awkwardly with Elliot until Blondie showed up. "Well someone's cleaned up nice". The blonde looked at the backside of Ally and licked his lips until a powerful slap came on the back of his head.

I ignored his comment by gritting my teeth and turned around and I saw Trish in a zebra one piece suit. "Listen hear smarty! Don't be messing with Ally! She doesn't need your harassment" Trish spoke angrily.

"Ok chub-chub have it your way; you're probably just being nice to the ignorant girl just for you get far in this game." The blonde spoke ferociously and spat on Trish.

This will not end well! I need to do something! "Leave Trish alone!" I grabbed her arm away before she could do something that she may regret.

Twenty minutes had passed and Trish and I were casually talking about why we were here in the competition while Elliot and the "Blondie" were awkwardly standing there pretending to look at their imaginary watches. What a joke…

I then saw a smaller person walk out from inside the island. He looked a little young to be in this competition. His face was very cut up. I wondered why... The young boy just saw on the sand with his hands in his knees not bothering to look up. I felt like I should say something... but I would probably just embarrass myself again.

Trish had snapped me out of my day-dream and I had seen that everybody had now finished changing into the attire that they would wear. I saw the host had returned with a coconut drink in his hand.

"Now listen here teenagers! This is where the adventure begins, a chance to learn to trust." The host pulled a small paper out of his over budged pocket.

"The following are on Tribe Fericity... Austin, Dallas, Trish, Ally, Dez, Chris, Elliot, Brooke, and lastly Kira. The following are on Tribe Ladang… Mindy, Trent, Chuck, Ethan, Tiffany, Chase, Tilly, Sara, and Hazel."

"Tribe Fericity you can head in that direction." Nathan pointed towards the left side of the small Jamaican island. "Tribe Ladang you can head in the other direction."

"Now it's day one, but for one of you; you won't even be here for a day. The first challenge is to get all of your tribe members first to your camp. You do this and your whole tribe is safe from elimination and you receive a food basket that will last about two weeks aka fourteen days…ya know since you will have to get food on your own mostly…aright then good luck!" The host dashed away without my glance and immediately my hand was being pulled.

"Come on Ally! I'd rather not send someone home on day one!" I was being pulled by hand so fast that I failed to notice any of the other tribe members.

"Trish can we stop for a second please…your killing me..."I spoke anxiously with a huff or puff in between. "Ally look in front of you." I looked in front of me to see everyone was already way ahead of me. I looked behind me and saw only that younger boy from earlier walking silently. He was wearing a blue swim shirt and white swim trunks. I could swear I could see his ribs between his swim suit top... I stopped looking.

"Trish let's not leave yet..." I panickly ran to the young boy and picked him and swang him over my shoulder without even noticing his reaction.

_An hour passes_

Trish, me and the younger boy had finally reached out campsite. I placed him down only to notice he was taller than me which I didn't originally think of.

"Thanks for that". He spoke kindly before walking away with his head held up higher than before. Good for you Ally! I helped him out! Maybe he could help me out too!

I was smirking and it became noticed by the Blondie who I was not eagerly looking forward to seeing. "Ally why were you carrying dead weight with you! Dead weights don't mix with other dead weights "The blonde smirked with his confident cockiness.

My heart was burning on the inside and my smile turned into a murderous glare that was soon noticed by Trish. I did the only thing I could think off; I walked up to him venomously and kicked him straight in the place where no man ever wants to be kicked.

I looked down at what I had done and noticed his eyes had literally popped out of head. "Ouchy!" The blonde had screamed at his highest pitch to which everyone including Trish and I had laughed so hard. I looked over to see the younger boy I had picked up earlier giving a small hint smile before he once disappeared again.

The blonde had pulled himself up and said something strange. "You're quite the challenge Ally. I like that..." He spoke almost normal instead of confidently.

I turned out to see Trish with her mouth open agape. "First you say your shy, and then you kick someone straight in the balls! You rock girl!" The Latina gave me a high-five which I gracefully returned.

I noticed Dez had seen all the commotion and instead of laughing he was playing with his gingerbread cookies and acting as if they were his family. Oh boy hes cuckoo!

I looked around to see all of my new tribe members sitting down and then I eventually saw the host come crawling out of the small jungle.

"Well Tribe Fericity I have some good news! You were the first to reach camp which means you are safe and get this!" He placed the large basket of food on the ground before he anxiously dashed away.

Trish and I looked amazed and we stared at each other before we noticed everyone had started digging in. Trish spoke up with a fierce tone, "Hello doofuses! We need to ration food each day so that it lasts a while instead of eating it all like a pig or playing with it like red-head over there". Trish darted her eyes at Dez who was as of right now pretending the gingerbread cookies were in "The Three Little Pigs".

I couldn't but help laugh at this childish- like behavior. A petite girl had walked over to me and sat down on the small rock next to me. "My names Kira, I had thought that was pretty awesome what you did back there". Did she mean me kicking the Blondie in the no-no spot? Yikes!

"Oh I just did it of anger I couldn't help really help my foot..." I spoke nervously.

"No silly! I mean picking up that younger boy!" Kira laughed like a hyena. Oh god her laugh may be a problem! I hate being mean but gosh this girl's laugh may give me a headache!

"I thought it was right thing to do". I said it down right forward. "You stayed behind while Austin just yelled at us to hurry up. He's taking the game pretty seriously just like I am and I think some others too."

"Oh who's Austin? Is he that nervous guy who hasn't a word yet or is it Blondie?"

"That would be Austin and I think he sees something in you."

"Oh don't be ridiculous he called me ugly before we even came here and he's probably right anyways..." I looked down at my small nimble fingers.

Kira placed her hand on my shoulder with reassurance. "Don't let it bug you because it's not true." Kira got up and then stretched.

I looked at Kira and realized she may be another friend of mine now in the game. I was interrupted by Trish snoring and drooling on the side of my leg which I failed to notice earlier. Oh wow it's not pleasant! But I'm not taking any chances of waking her up.

I was side tracked when Austin came from out the blue. " Alright people while all of you were chit-chatting like kids I built a shelter for us, but Ally you don't get to sleep here darling sorry." He pouted and laughed like he was enjoying it.

"Oh please _Austin _like I would want to live in the same shelter as you!" I couldn't believe I keep standing up for myself, this is unlike me. The shouting had awakened Trish who was not too happy.

I looked at Trish and then received a small tap on my shoulder to see the younger boy from earlier looking at me.

He whispered into my ear something that Austin was a little curious to hear about. "Doll, you know it's a bit rude to ignore me like that! And now you know my name is Austin too so stop the commotion!" I ignored his frugal attempts to persuade me to talk to me so I started walking away with the younger boy who told me to come with him to which I gratefully accepted.

I couldn't but help admire how only being here for almost a day was already changing me. The new younger boy in front of me was the kindest person I've ever met. Austin or Blondie was trying to get my attention! I made an actual friend name Trish and another friend named Kira. I didn't know the younger boy's name and it was either Dallas or Chris? I suppose the other girl who was swatting flies earlier was Brooke though.

Now think Ally! Look what you've accomplished in one day! Standing up for yourself and making new friends.

"I think I may like it here…" I bit the side of my lip and noticed the younger boy who was walking in front of me was smiling a bit too. Well dad looks like I'm not the first to go... I'm pretty sure he just wants me out first so that I can run Sonic Boom constantly. My mind wonders though who is going home on the tribe... to which I'm awakened as the younger boy leads me to a surprising spot that not even Austin could do I think.

**Authors Note: I told you it would be a bit longer! All my other chapters will be much longer too! Give me your feedback, this is my first actual chapter and I was very excited to write it. As for those who asked me to update it soon last time I couldn't due to school, but please let me know if this story is worth continuing! I appreciate it! An update could come tomorrow if I receive the "Applause" J Oh btw please let me know if you think I should mainly focus on Tribe Fericity! Or both? And should I only do Ally's POV or others?**


	3. NEWS

**AN: I am beginning to think not many people are really interested in reading this story. This story was my first fanfiction and I was very excited to write it, however I don't think its that much paid attention to. When I get feedbacks I get the urge to write the story. So I may delete this story all together as my inspiration level or success with this story is going down :(. Unless people do care I don't really know. If I see its still like this in a couple days then I believe we may have to say goodbye, but if things go out well then this story goes bye :(**


End file.
